Little black dress
by Loneliestgeminis
Summary: "I just really like black on you." What happens when Tate sneaks in after his session? And They have the house to their own? TatexViolet. Rated M for sexual content.


**A/N:** just a small collection of sweet and sometimes naughty moments between Tate and Violet. This isn't going to exactly be chaptered off day by day but more as short stories between the two. Please review and let me know what you all think! Thanks for reading!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own American horror story or any of its characters.

Violet sat in class, tapping her pencil against her desk. Her chin in her hand. She couldn't wait to get home. To see him.

Her dad couldn't know. He warned her to stay away; but how could she? He was the first guy to show any interest in her; he liked her music and didn't care if she smoked.

Today was Wednesday. Which meant he was scheduled to see her dad about an hour after she got home. Her stomach fluttered with butterflies. She couldn't even focus on what her teacher was saying; all Violet could think about was Tate.

The bell rang signaling the end of school and Violet practically ran to Vivian's car.

"Hey Vi. How was school?" Her mom unlocked the passenger side snd Violet rushed inside. "Great mom." She buckled herself up. Her body was already squirming with anticipation. "I'm gonna head to the store on the way home. Is that okay?" Violet furrowed her brows. Vivian took a whole 60 minutes to pick out one apple.

"Uhh, I have homework." Violet gave her mom pleading eyes. "Well I thought maybe we could have a little mommy daughter time. Wouldn't you like that?" Vivian shimmied her shoulders and chuckled. Violet bit her lip, racking her brain with lies she can spell on her mom.

"Mom I'd love too. But I have a big project due on Friday and I really need to get this started. How about lunch tomorrow at that new Pho place?" Violet chimed. Giving her mom a sweet smile; hardly feeling bad when Vivian pouted. "Well, I guess. I'm really happy you're putting your academics first. You're such a smart girl Vi." Vivian took a hand off the wheel and squeezed Violet's hand. 'Thank god.'

"Thanks mom." Violet sighed. She had to get home and shower. She'd gotten a new black dress from the antique store and it flattered her butt really nicely; and she knew Tate liked black on her. Besides this is payback for last time.

Vivian pulled into the driveway. "Bye Sweet-" before she could even finish, Violet jumped out of the car, bag in hand. Vivian smiled at how good her little girl was. Little did she know.

Violet ran inside and darted up the long stairway. "Hey Vi, how was your day?" Ben looked up the banister at his hurried daughter. " Great! Can't talk." She slammed the bathroom door.

"Wow. Long day." Ben chuckled. Taking a sip of coffee.

Violet quickly undressed. Snapping off her bra and kicking off her panties. She wasn't sure if she should wear either under that new dress. She didn't have much of a chest. She hardly wore a bra unless she was going out. She'd decide whether or not to wear them when the time comes.

She hopped in the shower, letting the hot, steaming water hit her soft, slender skin. She let the water hit the nape of her neck. It felt like a nice massage.

Violet grabbed her mom's pricey body wash that was on her right, it smelt like lavender and almonds; she squeezed a hefty amount onto her palm and rubbed the gel like substance into her skin. The suds lavish her body and the aroma of sweet flowers filled her senses.

She decided not to wash her hair. It'd take forever to dry and she really didn't feel like pulling out her hair dryer and adding another 20 minutes that she didn't really have. Tate usually spent about an average of 50-60 minutes unless it's a good day then it's about 45. But she couldn't waste anymore time.

Today her parents were going out on a dinner date and after they leave her and Tate will have the entire place to themselves. Just the thought made her giddy.

Turning the faucet off, Violet steps out the warm steamy tub and the cold wind hits her dripping form. She quickly snagged a towel and wrapped herself in it, walking her way to the mirror, checking her hair and face for any minor flaws.

She turns the knob and peaks out making sure Moira wasn't mopping the halls. When the coast was clear, Violet made her way to her room; patting herself dry and searching her closet for her new black dress.

'Voila'

Violet slid the dress onto her form with ease. And twirled in the mirror in her room. Liking what she saw looking back at her.

She finished off the outfit with thigh high black socks and studded earrings. She decided she didn't feel like putting on underwear or a bra. It'd only be more trouble to take off.

Violet heard the door open and shut. And her dad welcoming someone in. Violet hurriedly made her way to the stair top. Peaking over, spying on whoever her dad was speaking too. It was hard to see.

She caught a glimpse of messy blonde hair and a yellow large sweater. Her heart stopped. Tate looked over his shoulder, his eyes found hers with ease. Violet's lips spread into a big grin. Tate smiled back, and waved before Ben looked in his direction, Violet moved just in time.

"So, Tate. How's the medication doing for you?" Ben sat in his big chair as Tate took over the couch, a coffee table separating the two.

"Good. I don't see the gory images anymore. I slept a good four hours." Tate crossed his leg over the other and spread his arms out behind the couch. His eyes searching Ben for more boring questions. "That's great. So, did you talk to your mom like I told you too? Did it help?" Ben placed the pen on the corner of his mouth, Tate laughed.

"I hate my mother. You know that. I don't talk to that bitch. She's the reason I'm so fucked up." Tate leaned in slowly, his hands placed on his knees now. "Cmon Ben, don't have you have better questions to ask me?" Tate raised his brows in question. Ben scribbled down on his clipboard and met Tate's gaze.

"Okay Tate. How was your day?" Ben sighed.

"Good…I don't think about killing myself anymore."

"That's great Tate. Anything else?"

"Not really…hey, how's Violet?" Tate's eyes widen as he said her name and Ben didn't like that.

"We've had this talk before. I don't want you to mention my daughter during sessions."

"I bet she touches herself, thinking about me." Tate grinned. Watching as Ben's face turned stoic and his grip on the pen grew tighter.

"Listen Tate. You're a good kid. I wanna keep seeing you. But you've got to stop mentioning my daughter and..and saying these perverse things like that. She is not apart of these sessions and she is certainly not apart of your fantasies. Got it?" Ben tried to sound as professional as he could but his blood was boiling, he looked up from his clipboard to gage Tate's behavior.

"I get that." Tate nods, running his hand through his hair. "I just wanted to know how she was." Tate peaked at Ben through his long bangs.

"She's great. She's upstairs right now starting a project for school." Ben gave a sly grin. "Nice. Violet's a good girl." The thought of her moans and cries echoed in Tate's mind. He really did wonder what she was really doing in her room. Tate knew she wasn't doing any project of any sort.

Vivian peaked in. "Sorry to interrupt. Ben, I made reservations for 5:30 and the movie for 7. Just letting you know." Her gaze met Tate's and he shot her a sweet smile. "Hey Mrs. Harmon." Vivian smiles sweetly back and waves. Ben turned to look at his wife.

"That's great Viv. Tonight's going to be special." He watches as she shut the door and turned back to the obviously disturbed teen.

"Sorry Tate. I have to cut this short. I have to head to the store and get a haircut before tonight. This session is on me." Ben stood along with Tate.

"It's cool." Tate follows behind Ben. "I'll show you to the door."

Tate walked by the stairway, turning slightly. Halfway hoping that Violet would be there.

Violet sat on her bed, checking the window ever so often to see if Tate's session was done so she could sneak him in when her Dad leaves. Her mom already went to go get her nails done so she won't be coming home.

Tate came into her view, he waved at her dad and turned to leave before looking up at Violet's window. From her view she could still see the dimples imbedded on either of his cheeks.

"Violet!"

Violet rushed down the stairs to meet her dad. Half scared.

"Hey dad." Ben was cleaning up his papers and grabbed his recorder. "Hey Vi. I'm gonna leave $30 on the counter for pizza or takeout. We won't be back till 8 or so tonight." Ben threw on a black coat and noticed Violet's outfit. "Uhh Vi, any reason you're dressed up like that?"

"Oh I was just trying on this new outfit I got at a local shop a couple days ago. I'm about to change into some sweats." Violet sheepishly laughs.

"Oh well..make sure Tate doesn't come around. If he does, call me. I don't want him wandering around here like last time." Ben says as he points at Violet. "He's dangerous."

"Yeah I know dad. I don't even talk to him anymore. He's a total creep." Violet pretends to shutter. Ben smiles and pats her shoulder.

"Bye, see you tonight. Lock the doors."

"Bye dad."

Violet walks to the kitchen to pour herself some water, she wanted to wait a good five or ten minutes in case her dad forgot something.

"I'm a creep, huh?"

Violet jumps and drops her cup, spilling all over the floor, she spins around. Tate was sitting at her dining table, his hands folded, one finger messing with the snake like ring on his thumb.

"Tate? How'd you get in here?" Violet places a hand over her heart. He really scared her.

"You do a bad job of locking the basement door." Tate snickered. His dark brown eyes taking in her skin tight dress. He could almost see through it if he stared long enough.

"Well maybe I should start locking it first. I'm tired of you scaring me like that."

Violet bends down to pick up the cracked plastic cup and place a paper towel over the spill.

Tate could see she wasn't wearing panties, he licked his lips at the sight.

"I like your dress." Tate stands to get a better view of his Doctor's hot daughter.

Violet pushes her hair to one side, holding her breath as Tate closes in on her to steal a kiss. Violet wraps her arms around his neck pulling him in for a deeper one.

Tate bites on her bottom lip, running one hand over the small of her back and the other squeezing her ass.

Violet pulls away for a brief second to meet Tate's lustful eyes. "Hey, how about we go to my room? Moira doesn't go home till 7 and she likes to tidy up the kitchen before she leaves. She'll call my dad if she sees you."

She grabs his hand and led him up the stairs, Tate's eyes were glued to how the elastic black dress slid up slightly each time she moved up a step. Her ass was in plain view and Tate's jeans got tighter and tighter.

They made it quietly to her room. What used to be Tate's room.

Violet sat on the side of her bed, waiting for him to join her.

"So, your dad hates me huh?" Tate lays beside her. His hands behind his head.

"He's just trying to protect his little girl. I'm not little anymore. I can do and be with who I want to be with." She fumbled with her hands.

Tate stared at the girl beside him. She was so goddamn beautiful from her honey silk hair to her cherry pink lips and chocolate eyes.

Violet caught his stare and smiled, she turned to lean in and kiss him.

Tate pulled her in, lifting her slightly so she could sit on top of him, her bareness pressing against his clothed erection.

Violet rubbed herself against him. Wiggling her hands underneath his thick sweater, pressing her finger pads against his warm torso. Her lips trailing down his neck.

"Mm, Vi, take off that dress." Tate murmured against her lips. Violet giggles and obeys.

She leans up right, peeling the thin fabric off of her small frame. Her perky breasts come into view. Tate made his move and grasped them with both hands. Violet moaned, grabbing onto his wrists.

Tate trailed his fingers over her skin, her hairs standing upright as chills ran down her spine. Tate pushes her to the side and stands over her, Violet was amazed at how fast he was moving. He really must have been a track star.

He unbuttoned his torn up jeans, Violet's heart was pounding. Her eyes glued to him.

Tate pulls her in by dragging her in with her long legs. She could feel him rubbed up against her most precious parts; she rolled her eyes back. "Already Vi? Haven't even let me start." Tate coos. Watching the girl beneath him wriggle with pleasure.

"Tate. Stop messing around. This isn't funny." Violet cries. Her cheeks flushed in a rosy pink tone. Tate loved seeing her like this. He could still remember the first time. She was practically sobbing.

"As you wish." He closes in and kisses her nose and pulls off his stuffy think sweater.

He entered her. Violet throws her head back deeper into her soft bed, she bit her lip trying to keep from screaming, his thrusts drove her deeper and deeper into a paradise of pleasure; a delicious, immoral paradise.

Tate had a hard grip on her hips, her legs shaking, wrapping around his waist, her eyes were always on him, his eyes would roll back, he'd curse her name and pieces of his hair stuck to his forehead. "V-Violet…fuck.." He groaned. He was pounding into her like his life depended on it. Surely she'd be sore in the morning.

Tate flipped the weak girl on her stomach, Violet was panting and repeating his name over and over again like a song stuck in her head.

He took in the view of her plump ass and all the wetness running down in between her legs.

Violet looked over her shoulder, peaking through her thick sticky hair; grabbing onto the blanket around her. "Please Tate..I need you." Violet pouted. She could see Tate practically finish right then and there.

Tate drove himself inside her, each thrust gained another cry from the teen girl, her body was slick and smooth. Tate couldn't take much more. Her walls were trembling around him. She was so tight, he could feel himself on the edge. Violet bit down on her blanket. Her eyes closed shut as her body let itself go.

"Tate!" She yelled. He wasn't going to end there.

He slid in and out slowly. "Mmm.." She mewled, a devilish grin spread across her pink mouth. Tate spanked her ass, he loved watching how red it got.

"You're mine, Vi." Tate leans in, growling in her ear, his hot breath ran yet another chill down her spine. He released himself, Violet could feel him fill her insides and she hit another high.

Violet's knees hit the floor with a hard thud, her black thigh highs were uneven and she was sure Tate left a mess on them.

"How was that Vi?" Tate pulled up his jeans. He could probably go for another round but he knew there was a chance she was going to pass out.

Violet had to take a moment to catch her breath. She sore. She knew it'd only be worse tomorrow.

"Vi?" Tate was pretty pleased with the aftermath. "I'm fine. I just need to take a shower. I'm all sticky." Violet pulled herself up, pulling the blanket over her naked form. Tate sat beside her, handing her the dress from earlier. "What can I say? I like black on you." He joked. Violet snatched it out of his hands.

Tate kisses her cheek. "You should go take a shower. I'll see you Friday. Maybe we can play monopoly before my appointment with your dad." He puts an arm around her. "Tate?" Violet leans back on to bed, Tate following. "Yeah?" He presses his head against hers. "Can I ask you something? Promise to be honest to me." Violet raises a hand to grab ahold of the one by her shoulder. "I can never lie to you."

Violet smiles, "Do you wanna go on a date? Like on a day you don't have to see my shitty psychiatrist of a dad?" Tate turns to look at her. "Sure..how about next week? Halloween? I can take you out." Tate sits up, his face bright with excitement. "Why Halloween?" Violet moves a piece of hair out of his face. "Because. We're not like everyone else. It'll be like, our Valentine's Day." Tate presses his palm against her soft cheek. Violet liked that idea. "I really like you Tate."

Tate kissed her forehead. He knew he loved this girl. He knew it from the first time he saw her roaming the halls before she moved in. She was different. She understood him. She gave him a reason to look forward to each day again. She was beautiful in many ways. Tate knew from this point on. He had to protect her. Always.


End file.
